


For Science

by ArtsieTango



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Science, smooches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: Wilson makes a bold move in the name of science.





	For Science

It was a normal afternoon for Wilson as he strolled through the flat he shared with Willow. After barely surviving Charlie’s dominion intact and with full sanity, the two had decided it would be best to carry on living together as they had been. At this very moment, Wilson was furiously scribbling down notes on a clipboard, trying to ignore his creeping anxiousness as he considered the experiment he was about to perform. Wilson’s time in the wilderness had strengthened his courage, but not much when it came to this.

“Willow, can you come here for a minute?” He called, trying to focus on not sounding so flustered. 

“What do you need Higgsbury?” Willow replied. Wilson inhaled sharply as she strode into the room confidently, her shoulders back and her hips swaying. He couldn’t help but notice a twinkle of merriment in her expression, a hint of mischievous in her smile. Before he became completely unnerved and lost all confidence, he pushed himself forward and placed a small, sweet kiss on her lips. Willow stood there, completely stunned as Wilson pulled away, furiously blushing. 

“Ah - yes - well…” He stammered awkwardly, about to turn his attention back to his clipboard to avoid Willow’s stare when she grabbed him by the vest and kissed him hard, making him drop the clipboard entirely. Wilson made a small noise of surprise, but all exclamation was forgotten as he melted into her kiss. When she finally pulled away, all Wilson could say was,

“Well, that went better than I expected.” Willow laughed in response.

“What did you expect?” 

“Well, honestly, I expected you to slap me. Very hard.” He blushed, smiling sheepishly at her. She just laughed again and pulled him closer, saying,

“So was that your hypothesis? If I kiss Willow, I’ll get slapped?”

“Yes.” Wilson said, grinning now. Willow just sighed fondly.

“Wilson, at times you may be a nerdy oaf, but you’re my nerdy oaf. Your experiment draws no new conclusions because you already knew how I feel about you. But…” She said slyly, smirking as her eyes flickered to his lips and back up again. “I’d be up for a little more experimentation. For science.” Wilson leaned down and met her lips once more, smiling as he did. 

“For science indeed.”


End file.
